


We've Got Ourselves A Deal

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17Black, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bets & Wagers, First Date, First Time, Flirting, Football | Soccer, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Virgin Harry, innocent to dirty in 2.5, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis and him are going to have their first date.. And Harry asks Lou Teasdale if she can help him look better. In their date Louis get very horny by Harry’s exposed collarbone and hair and everything, but he tries not to show it.. Until he finally can’t control it anymore and they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Ourselves A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So this took 9834732087504385643785643756 years to write, but it was so worth it. Ps. Don't let the innocence at the beginning fool you.

 

           

          “Over there!” Louis shouted, with a laugh that made Harry’s heart flutter, and pointed to an empty field.

            “Are you sure?” Harry inquired grinning.

            “Absolutely,” Louis said steering his bike off the path and riding into field.

            Harry followed Louis into the clearing, that wasn’t much of a clearing. He was able to manoeuvre his bike slightly better than Louis through the high grass because he was more used to biking.

            When Louis seemed satisfied he’d gone in far enough, he dumped his bike and Harry did the same and then Louis dug out the ball. He walked to the centre of the little field and dropped the ball in front of him.

            Harry watched him as he sauntered over in front of the older lad and he just couldn’t help but wish he could go on a proper date with Louis, but that was crackers. Louis would never actually want to date Harry, they just liked to mess about sometimes, that was all.

            “You know it’s really not fair,” Louis mused snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

            Harry watched Louis start working the ball around between his feet as some sort of a warm up for moment before taking the bait. “What’s not?”

            Louis kept working the ball back and forth back and forth between his feet before he stopped what he was going all together so that he could answer Harry, “That you don’t have someone else to help you go up against me,” and then being an arrogant little s*** he took that as an opportunity to lift the ball with the top of his foot and fling it over his head and bent down so that it landed on his back.

            Harry’s jaw dropped and he stared at his mate in awe. As much as Harry knew about the sport he was really quite terrible at footy and the fact that Louis could do that made him want him that much more. But Harry wasn’t the type to make the first move when he was unsure about something so he just put his jaw back together and thought of a retort.

        “Oh, yeah, well what if I could beat you?” the words left Harry’s mouth before he had time to realize what he just said. There was no possible way that Harry could beat Louis, he was just too good.

        A wry smirk crept into Louis’ delicate features and he stood up proper and let the ball fall to the grass covered ground. Harry almost didn’t like the look he was getting, but at the same time it was just so hot he couldn’t do much about it.

        “Feeling a bit full of ourselves today, are we, mate?” Louis asked, but Harry knew good and well that it was a rhetorical sort of question.

        Louis rested his hands on his hips and looked at Harry with an even worse look on his face than before and said, “If you can beat me then I will do whatever you ask of me for as long as you choose,” he paused to let out a little chuckle as if the thought was too preposterous to even think of and then continued, “and when I beat you, and I will beat you, you will have to go somewhere with me.”

        Louis’ words made Harry’s mouth go dry and he just felt like he couldn’t breathe properly and he just needed some air, but they were already outside. He didn’t know whether he wanted to win more or find out where Louis wanted him to accompany him to.

        “Do we have a deal? Or are you scared?” Louis asked stepping closer to Harry and stretching out a toned little arm, letting a tinkling laugh out that always made Harry think of Peter Pan for some reason.

        Harry swallowed, clearing his throat so that he could speak. “ ‘m not scared, we’ve got ourselves a deal,” Harry croaked, his voice wavering at the beginning, and shook Louis’ hand.

        “Good,” Louis said with a smirk, but he didn’t remove his hand, which prompted Harry to look down at their two hands together and he couldn’t help but like the look of his large hand dwarfing Louis’ despite Louis being the older one.

        “Shall we get started?” Louis asked with a cheeky grin and finally dropped Harry’s hand.

        Harry cleared his throat and grinned, forcing himself to act normally. “Why so I can wipe the floor with you?”

        Louis threw his head back and laughed from the bottom of his tummy, Harry was sure of it, and gave Harry a look. “Bullocks to that!”

        Harry grinned and took his position in front of Louis, waiting for the game to get started. Louis gathered the ball and put it into the starting position. The game started out in Harry’s favour, but unfortunately as time progressed it was clear that Louis was just taking the piss with Harry and actually started playing up to par.

        About a half an hour later, Harry stopped mid run and grabbed his sides. He sucked in air and it felt as if his sides were splitting open and then Louis scored the winning goal. Harry dropped to his bum where he was standing and watched Louis jog over to him.

        “Mate, am I really that much for ya?” Louis asked dropping down beside Harry like some kind of fucking graceful footy playing fairy and Harry just wanted stab the ball with a knife because he lost to bad.

        Harry sighed and laid flat on his back and chanced a sconce at Louis as he spoke, “I suppose you are. It’s a shame I’m so shit at football coz I was so looking forward to having you do whatever I wanted.”

Louis followed Harry and lie on his side so that he could see him better and laughed that stupid Peter Pan laugh and said with a wink, “Yeah, too bad. I’m so bloody excited for my end of the deal though.”

        Harry held his hand up to his mouth and coughed to disguise the look on his face. “Yeah, about that, where on earth would you want me to go with you?”

        A wry smirk overlapped a cheeky grin that spread over his delicate features and he just looked so pleased with himself. “I would like for you to go on a proper date with me, dinner and a movie, you know the whole nine yards.”

        Harry’s mouth dropped open, could this be some sort of sick joke Louis was playing on him? Had he somehow picked up on Harry’s budding crush in the past few weeks and decided to mess with him?

        Louis’ smile faded a bit, obviously taking Harry’s silence the wrong way, and he spoke quickly, “You’ve got to remember? We made a deal.”

        A smile graced Harry’s full red lips and he nodded his head with an eagerness he was not aware he possessed because that’s all he could do; his brain forgot how to make words.      

 

\--

            Harry looked at himself in the mirror for about the hundredth bloody time and sighed at what he saw. He pushed and tugged at his curls and decided that no matter what he did to them that they still looked like shit. His first date with Louis was that evening and there was no way he could go looking the way he did.

            Thinking quickly he pulled out his mobile and dialed the lad’s stylist Lou Teasdale and all but begged her to help him look fit for Louis, he was done looking all lamb eyed.

            Lou arrived quickly and started bouncing around Harry like some sort of crazed animal, while Harry held a squirmy Lux on his lap. Eventually, when she was done with Harry’s hair, she tugged him up out of the chair, put Lux down for a nap and showed him what was in the bag she had brought in with her.

            “I’m supposed to wear that?” Harry asked, his voice raising an octave.

            Lou frowned at his reaction and shoved the tight looking fitted trousers, some button down blousy type thing, and a black fitted blazer into his hands with a look on her face that meant Harry had no room for arguing it. He just clutched the clothes in his large hands and trudged off to the toilet, not because he had a problem changing in front of Lou, but because if he looked ridiculous he didn’t want her to get the chance to take the mickey of him.

            Harry quickly stripped out of his lounge wear and shimmied into the tight trousers long leg by long leg and did them up. The blousy thing was a bit harder to figure out because Lou had already unbuttoned some of the buttons and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to leave them or not, so he did and then he slipped on the blazer.

            Harry chanced a look at the mirror, fearing he would look like a clown, but his jaw dropped slightly. “S***,” he whispered taking his appearance in in the mirror. It was not what he was expecting at all.

            The trousers fit him so snuggly highlighting the length of his legs, and the blouse type thing actually did wonders for his chest and left his collar bones exposed, and the blazer tied it all in. It was a vast difference from his usual jumper and jeans. He looked older, more sophisticated, exactly how he was hoping to look for their date.

            He quickly legged it out of the toilet and back to where Lou was standing, her arms crossed with a satisfied smirk on her face.

            Harry’s lips twitched into an apologetic grin and he arched a brow at the feisty blonde. “I don’t know how you do what you do, Lou, but I’m impressed.”

            “You gonna doubt me again?”

            Laughter escaped Harry’s mouth before he could keep himself in check. “Wouldn’t be true to myself if I didn’t.”

            Lou rolled her eyes. “I better get on, don’t want to be here when Louis arrives, in case your new look makes him forget his original plans for your date,” the stylist teased in a very suggestive tone, causing Harry to blush.

            That was ludicrous, but nonetheless, after Harry scooped up Lux and carried her to Lou’s car, he dashed back inside to make sure his flat was tidy and his breathe was fresh, just in case. There was a knock at the door just as Harry was finishing up and he had to remind himself to slow his stride, to not seem too eager. For all he knew Louis could not be taking it too seriously. They hadn’t talked since the match.

         “Wow, bloody hell,” Louis muttered and wiped his face with his hand.

            “What is it?” Harry asked feeling slightly self-conscious, he could really interpret Louis’ reaction a number of ways. He hoped that it was a good thing.

            Louis shook his head and regained his composure. “It’s just that you look amazing. What brought on this,” he questioned waving his hand around.

            A grin played at the corners of Harry’s mouth. It was definitely good. He rolled his shoulders in a noncommittal shrug. “Just thought I should look good if you’re taking me out on a proper date and all.”

            “Right, well, mate, you’ve outdone yourself. You should definitely keep the new look. Wow,” Louis said shaking his head, not being able to peal his eyes off of Harry.

            “We better get a move on or your dinner plans could get ruined,” Harry suggested, feeling heat rise to his cheeks under Louis scrutiny. 

            Louis moved his eyes back up to Harry’s face and shifted his stance. “You’re absolutely correct, wouldn’t want those plans to get ruined. I worked real hard to get us in at 17Black.”

            “I’ve heard that place is amazing. Wow, Lewis, I didn’t expect you to go all out for this evening,” Harry sort of blurted. He wished that he would have chosen his words more carefully, but he really was surprised.

            “Lewis?” Louis questioned quirking his brow, and placed a hand on the small of Harry’s back to guide him through the doorway.

            Harry grinned, his skin burned beneath his blazer where Louis’ hand was even though it wasn’t really touching it. “That’s how you introduced yourself to me,” he paused to shrug, “I like it better, for when it’s just the two of us,” he explained quietly.

            Louis scratched at his jaw line to buy himself some time. “I almost wish I would have kept with it, you make it sound so damn endearing.”

            Harry stifled a laugh and ducked into the limo and Louis climbed in after him. Again, he was a little surprised that Louis went through all the trouble, but he was by no means launching a complaint.

            The ride was filled with meaningless small talk that Harry didn’t really concentrate too hard on. He was more concerned by the touches to his thigh Louis kept giving, and how Louis kept creeping closer and closer until finally the limo rolled to a halt. Louis jumped up and held the door open for Harry, bringing a small complaint from his red lips.

            “You know you like it, mate,” Louis murmured just low enough so that the hostess couldn’t hear him as the two were being seated.

            Harry shook his head, “There’s no way you are going to treat me like I’m helpless. I am bigger than you, Tomlinson.”

            Louis flitted his eyes over Harry and a cheeky grin graced his lips, “We’ll see about that, Styles,” and then his features dropped into a more teasing look, “I am the oldest, therefore I win.”

            Harry just about choked right there. He was used to making jokes like that with the other lads present, it was all fun and games before, but now it seemed pretty suggestive. “Oh, bullocks,” Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes.

            “I’ll be your server today, what can I start you lad’s off with?” A handsome young waiter asked holding a pen to his pad.

            Louis pried his eyes off of Harry long enough to order and Harry did the same. It was a long while before one of them spoke after their server had left. But imagine that, Louis was the first to break the silence.

            “I hope you like the picture I picked out for us, I’ve heard nothing but good reviews for it.”

            Harry was a fan of anything Louis was a fan of, but he couldn’t very well say that. So he stuck with playing casual. “I’m sure I’ll like it. I like almost everything at the cinema,” Harry murmured playing with his silverware. He accidentally dropped it and cursed under his breath as bent down to pick it up.

            Louis eyeballed Harry the whole time and nearly knocked his kneecaps off adjusting his legs under the table. That caused the two of them to laugh. But even though they were both laughing Harry got caught up in Louis’ stupid Peter Pan laugh and forgot all about the fact that they were on a stupid date and he had just acted like a dunce trying to play it cool.

            It didn’t matter because they were both laughing, but the look on Louis’ face said something more than humor. If Harry didn’t know any better it was pure lust. But the laughter died down when the server returned with their order.

            “Do you like it?” Louis asked after they had both taken a few bites.

            Harry was in the process of stuffing his gob when he chose to answer, like an idiot. “It’s amazing. I’m really glad you picked this place to eat.”

            Louis laughed because even though he knew what Harry was saying it still came out in a garbled mess. Harry just took a drink of the wine the server had poured the first trip out to cover the scarlet tingeing his cheeks and he found that he really liked the wine.

            “Easy there, there’s plenty more of that stuff. I had no idea you’d like wine so much,” Louis snickered waving the server over to bring more.

            Harry alternated between scarfing down his meal and wine and watching Louis do the same and they just sat there watching each other. Harry imagined that this date was not what Louis had in mind when he was planning it, but Harry rather liked it and he thought that Louis was liking it as well and that’s all that really mattered.  

            Finally, the server came back when they were finished with their meal and asked, “Will you still be wanting the dessert you arranged to have brought out, Mr. Tomlinson?”

            Louis grinned and gave a tight nod as to signal for the server to stop talking. “Yes, please. We’re ready for it.”

        “Ready for what?” Harry asked and went to reach for the wine bottle, but he was distracted by Louis so his big clumsy hands knocked it over. He jumped up and caught it before it could ruin the table cloth and noticed the look on Louis’ face. “What?” He asked innocently.

        Louis didn’t answer for minute; he just kept staring at Harry hovering over the table with one arm outstretched and large hand clutching the wine bottle. “You look so fit tonight, I can barely control myself,” he stated and seemed to adjust himself under the table.

Harry partly thought he joking until Louis snatched him up and brushed him out the door and to the waiting limo. “What about the bill?”

            “I took care of it already,” Louis murmured pressing Harry against the door, out of the view of any nosey by standers.

            “What are you,” but Harry couldn’t finish because Louis was attacking his lips ferociously. And with the snogging came shameless hip grinding. All Harry could do was moan into the kiss and try to maneuver his body the same way Louis was.

            Louis used a free hand and wrenched open Harry’s top sending buttons flying.

            “In the back of the limo?” Harry questioned arching a manicured brow in worry.

            “I can’t wait until we get back to a flat,” Louis murmured, his hot breath hitting Harry’s ear, tickling it in the most sensual way. Then after looking at Harry’s exposed chest he added, “It’s a shame I really fucking loved that bloody top on you.”

    He was still a virgin, and there were an immense amount of nerves, but he was positive he had never wanted anything more in his life. He wanted Louis in the most impure way, and by the way that Louis was touching him, it was clear that felt the same way.

            Louis reached behind Harry and opened the limo door causing a momentary disturbance, but quickly made up for it by pushing Harry into the leather seat and, minding his ridiculously long legs, slammed the door shut behind them.

            Louis straddled Harry and kissed from his mouth to his jaw and then down to his collar bones. “These beauties have been driving me mad all night,” he said in between kisses and then he began running his tongue along them.

            All of this attention made Harry shiver and he could not even attempt to contain the other physical reaction this was causing. Feeling how excited he was making Harry, Louis began rocking his hips into the large boy making sure that he was as hard as Louis was. Harry’s hands traveled to the back of Louis’ trousers and cupped that amazing little bum he always seemed to be staring at.

            “Fuck,” Louis breathed taking a break from Harry’s chest. He undid his trousers and did the same for Harry. Both lads sighed in relief of the confinement their members had been subjected to.

            The only thing Harry could think was that it was finally happening. He was losing his virginity to Louis Tomlinson, his mate, a block, and it was so hot.

            Harry tugged Louis’ shirt over his head and threw it in the floorboards. The fact that he was inexperienced didn’t matter, his instincts were kicking in and he needed Louis bad. “Come on,” he urged.

            “Yes, sir,” Louis replied quickly removing their remaining articles of clothing and throwing them on top of his shirt. “D***, I didn’t realize it was this big,” he muttered when he turned his attention back to Harry.

            Harry couldn’t help the scarlet that tinged his cheeks. He always had issues about his size, he hoped that didn’t matter. “You’ve never seen me hard before,” he shrugged and pulled Louis’ lips to his.

            Louis pulled back and grabbed one of Harry’s large hands in his and started sucking on his first two fingers. Harry stared at him in confusion, but couldn’t help but become even more turned on. “To prep me with, silly,” Louis explained after Harry’s fingers were good and wet.

            Harry nodded and moved his hands to Louis’ bare bum and spread his cheeks a part. He was surprised by the feeling of having Louis’ tight muscles around him as he slid a single slender finger in and out. Louis moaned and begged for another finger. So Harry obliged and slitted his eyes to watch the older lad’s reaction as he his wriggled two fingers in and out of him quickly.

            “Fuck, why are you so good at this, Styles? I thought you were supposed to be a virgin,” Louis whimpered as Harry hit what seemed to be his prostate.

            Harry smirked. “Some people are just born with it. Now sit.”

            “Fuck you, that was so hot,” Louis griped and did as he was told. A small whine escaped his lips as Harry’s length entered him.

            “That’s what I’m doing,” Harry quipped with a cheeky grin and wrapped his large hands around Louis’ hips. “Are you okay for me to move?” Louis nodded whining, and Harry began moving his hips.

        At first the movements were awkward, but he quickly got the hang of it and began thrusting in and out of Louis, who was bouncing along for the ride. “Goddammit, Harry Styles why are you so good at this?”

        Harry just smirked and used his grip on Louis to pull him up and slam him back down, causing the both of them to moan unmercifully. Louis bent down and snogged Harry, which was not an easy task while he was being lifted and dropped, and started touching himself.

        The younger lad was in ecstasy with Louis writhing around on top of him, feeling so tight, even though Harry didn’t know what loose felt like. It was beyond amazing.  “Christ!” he murmured angling his hips differently.

        And just like that Louis was climaxing and Harry only lasted a few seconds into Louis’ orgasm before he was coming too. But he lasted just long enough to make Louis whine at the overstimulation rocking through his body.

        “Fuck, that was amazing,” Harry murmured.

        Louis opened his mouth to agree, but there was a tap on the window.

        “Shit,” Harry said in a whisper.

        Louis pressed a small finger to Harry’s lips before turning around and rolling the window down slightly. “Yes?”

        “Louis,” a girl hissed. “Louis William Tomlinson! What are you doing here?”

        Harry’s eyes widened. He knew that voice. It was the girl he had supposedly set Louis up with just weeks before. She was really horrible, but management thought she would be good for Louis’ image, and Harry’s if they said he set them up. So he went with it.  But now, her standing outside demanding answers with him still inside Louis was a huge problem. One Harry wasn’t too fond of.

         “Just finished dinner, El. I would have rang you up if I knew you were in town,” Louis said flippantly.

        “I know you’ve got someone in the car with you Louis, I’m not deaf. Plus I can see you’re not wearing a shirt.”

        Harry popped up. “Chill, Eleanor, it’s just me, Harry.”

        Eleanor’s face colored in rage and disgust. “When they told me I’d be good for your image, I didn’t know I was going to be your fucking beard, Louis Tomlinson,” she spat through gritted teeth and marched away. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and don't mind the possibility of a wait be sure to ask for your own!


End file.
